villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moff Jerjerrod
Moff Tiann Jerjerrod is a supporting antagonist in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. He is an Imperial Moff in the Galactic Empire and the commander of the second Death Star. He was portrayed by Michael Pennington. Role Jerjerrod is in charge of overseeing the construction of the second Death Star. However, Darth Vader arrived and told him that Emperor Palpatine was displeased with his apparent lack of progress in completing the Death Star on schedule, leading to Palpatine coming over to personally oversee the final construction of the Death Star. When he heard that the Emperor was coming, Jerjerrod told Vader that he would double their efforts. He was killed when the Rebel Alliance, led by Lando Calrissian, blew up the Death Star. A scene shown only in the novelization depicts Jerjerrod being ordered by Palpatine to blow up Endor in the event that the Rebels managed to knock out the Shield generator. Jerjerrod was reluctant to do so, noting how many of the Empire's troops were still on the Moon, but nevertheless prepared to do so. However, the Death Star is destroyed before Jerjerrod carry out the order. Trivia *The novelization of Return of the Jedi portrays Moff Jerjerrod as a sadist who derives an inflated sense of his own power and importance by brutalizing the Rebels; he thinks of them as "the child he could bully, the enraged baby animal he could torture". *The Expanded Universe portrays Jerjerrod a bit differently than the movies, as a Moff rather than a commander, although it makes no attempt to ret-con his death as it does with other characters such as Boba Fett. *Jerjerrod is the last character to die in the course of the six movies, outlasting Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. *The late Alan Rickman, who went to play Hans Gruber in Die Hard, the Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movie franchise, Joe in Help! I'm a Fish and Judge Turpin in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, originally auditioned to play Moff Jerjerrod in Return of the Jedi, intended to play him with a "Big, slow voice". However, Rickman was passed over in favor of Michael Pennington, likely because Rickman wasn't still too famous in the film industry yet. *Many scenes featuring Jerjerrod were ultimately cut in the final release of the film, though some of them were included in later releases of the movie as well as made canon by Expanded Universe material such as the novelization. The film's earliest drafts of the script included a subplot which featured Jerjerrod and Emperor Palpatine conspiring to dispose of Darth Vader once the latter makes Luke Skywalker his apprentice, concluding with Jerjerrod's death at Vader's hands after the Emperor gets killed. *In one deleted scene, it's revealed that Jerjerrod has standards when Palpatine orders him to destroy the Endor moon if the rebels destroy the shield generator. Jerjerrod responds by saying that there are several battalions of Stormtroopers on the moon. Palpatine replies with "You WILL destroy it!". Jerjerrod is ultimately too intimidated to rebel and reluctantly accepts the order, but ultimately his hesitation to fire buys enough time for Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles to destroy the shield generator. However, given that the scene was cut, it is unknown if it is considered canon or not. Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Jingoists Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Type Dependent on Version